


Kitten

by Not_You



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: D/s, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an avengerkink prompt for dom on the bottom D/s with Tony and Steve.</p><p>(Water is wet, fire is hot, and Steve always gets possessive when he's nearly lost Tony.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

Water is wet, fire is hot, and Steve always gets possessive when he's nearly lost Tony. Slung over Steve's shoulder, he contemplates this on the way to what was once Tony's room and is now theirs. Steve's heart is still pounding, and when the door is shut behind them he whines and nuzzles Tony's hip. It's fucking heartbreaking.

"Hey, I'm all right. Don't worry about a thing, boss."

"I'll be the one making sure of that, kitten." It's a ludicrous pet name, given that Tony is kind of old enough to be Steve's dad (except for the part where Steve is old enough to be Tony's granddad), but for some reason it comes to Steve's lips unbidden.

"Yes, sir," Tony murmurs, and can't help a contented little sigh when Steve tenderly deposits him on the bed and starts pulling his clothes off. Tony knows better than to help. Steve likes to handle all of him, to press kisses to skin as he reveals it. Tony's role is stay pliant and let him, cooing softly and making other girly little noises he will never admit to. True to their physical age gap, Steve is rock hard and leaking by the time he gets his own clothes off. Tony is a good three-quarters of the way there, and smiles apologetically up at his master. Steve just chuckles, ranging over Tony and kissing him hungrily.

"O thou of little faith," he murmurs, and just that gets Tony a little harder, the irreverent Brooklyn boy inside Captain America. And then Steve is putting him in four-point restraints and Tony quivers, everything relaxing in a way he can't duplicate under any other circumstances. Steve has him, and that means he's safe. "Good boy," Steve murmurs, and kisses Tony breathless. He whimpers and melts, lying there in a blissful haze as Steve finds the lube, one big hand open on Tony's chest, heavy and warm. He whimpers as Steve slicks his cock, and whines desperately when Steve straddles him, standing on his knees to just barely rub against the tip of Tony's cock. After an excruciating moment of that, he settles down a bit more, grinding along the shaft but not letting Tony in. It's unbearable, and Tony struggles and makes noises that are not mewling, whatever Steve says. Steve just grins down at him, glowing. "Not yet," he growls, and crawls up further until his cock is in Tony's face. Tony whines and reaches for it with open mouth, but Steve doesn't let him have it, groaning softly as he strokes himself and then crying out as he comes all over Tony's face. Tony whimpers and licks up what he can. Steve kisses him and helps with the rest, wiping Tony's face with a corner of the sheet and grinning, already starting to get hard again.

"Pretty please with sugar on top, sir?"

"If you're good, maybe," Steve teases. They both know he won't really leave Tony hanging, but he still wants to be a good boy. Steve makes it easier to want to be good than anyone he's ever known.

"Please, sir," he whispers, more seriously.

"You know you have the prettiest eyes?" Steve murmurs, leaning down and kissing him.

"Sir..."

"So impatient." He kisses him again and then slides back, slicking his fingers and opening himself up as Tony watches, panting and struggling a little against the cuffs. "But I can't wait much more, either," he murmurs, eyes dark. Finally, he grips Tony and lines them up together, shivering and taking a deep breath. "Ready, kitten?"

" _Please..._ "

Steve groans and closes his eyes, sinking down onto Tony. "God, so fucking good..." He wriggles and bites his lip and it's complete and utter fucking torture because the serum worked on every muscle and Steve runs hotter than normal people. It's some kind of equation, tightness and heat and their deleterious effect on Tony's reasoning capabilities. He struggles and yanks at the restraints, sobbing as Steve rides him deep and slow. Steve runs his hands over Tony, praising and encouraging him, touching him everywhere but always coming back to the reactor, running his fingertips around it and the sensitive divide between scar tissue and normal skin.

"Use me, sir," Tony hears himself speak, but doesn't recognize the helpless and broken wreck of his voice, begging Steve to take everything he needs. He's only been in this state a few times before, feeling not so much like a pet as an object, something that only exists for Steve's pleasure. He can only convey this by babbling and struggling, but it seems to get the point across. Steve comes in waves of excruciating tightness and Tony is surprised to still be alive when it's over, let alone still hard. Steve covers his face in open-mouthed kisses, breath hot on Tony's skin as he murmurs praise, stroking Tony's sweaty hair and gentling him for the few minutes it takes Steve to get hard again. When he sits up and starts to rock again, Tony keens and yanks at the restraints again, mindless as he bucks and grinds up into Steve. When Tony starts to beg, eyes welling up with tears, Steve leans down and kisses him, assuring him that when Steve comes, he can too. Tony whines and speeds up, tossing his head and feeling insane and then nothing but perfect as Steve shouts and shakes and pulls Tony over the edge with him.

Things are hazy for a while after that, but eventually Tony finds himself free and clean and cuddled in against Steve's chest. Steve is petting Tony as if he really is a kitten, and he supposes he only encourages the bastard by purring.

"I'm gonna make you wear ears and a tail one of these days."

"Asshole," Tony mumbles, nuzzling him.

"I love you too, baby." He can hear Steve's smile, and chuckles, lapsing back into purring.


End file.
